


This Time of Armageddon

by WolfRampant



Series: we all have a role to play [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angry at God, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub has Issues, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, From Enemies To Fuckbuddies, Gabriel Has Issues (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Nursing to Health, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: The Armageddon doesn't happen, denying Beelzebub and Gabriel a chance to face each other on a battlefield. At loss what to do in this strange post-Armageddon world, Beelzebub readily accepts Gabriel's challenge that they face each other and resolve their six thousand year old enmity once and for all.Loose sequel to Fairytale.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: we all have a role to play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593172
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of these "What the hell have I just written" fics. It was originally meant to be smutty continuation of Fairytale, whereas Beelz and Gabe pretend to fight in the Armageddon and then fuck. It kind of ran away from me.
> 
> It's not required to read the first part of the series to understand this fic.

It’s a good thing that Beelzebub is a demon who is generally in control of her emotions, otherwise the whole of Hell would feel hers fully.

She is furious at Crowley, at the the Antichrist, and most of all she is furious at Her. Six thousand years of planning, six thousand years of waiting and six thousand years of hope, all flushed down the drain. 

Where she could have looked forward to the suffering in Hell ending one way or another, either by Hell’s ultimate victory or at the end of the flaming sword in battle - for Beelzebub had no intention to be cast down back to Hell, should they lose - now only the eternity in Hell stretched before her.

So when she receives a note from Gabriel, unusual in that it’s her who usually initiates their rendezvous, she doesn’t hesitate to don her armour, so caringly prepared for the End of Days and never used, and heads to Earth, to the remote mountain area Gabriel indicated in his message.

_No Heaven or Hell. Just the two of us. Let’s finish it._

It takes time to tunnel out of the Hell through the kilometres of massive rock, but eventually she emerges on the saddle between two impressive mountains. The biting wind blows around her and the snow slowly drifts to the ground. Beelzebub looks around her. Gabriel is nowhere in sight but it doesn’t alarm her. Gabriel isn’t the type to lure her onto an empty mountainside and trap her; the archangel is way too straightforward for that.

She hears him before she sees him; the high pitched noise of an approaching jet fighter. She turns into swarm of flies just the moment before Gabriel lands on the spot she has occupied with a impact that leaves a small crater and a shock wave that loosens the rocks on the mountain side and makes them roll down. Her flies don’t like it, scattering in the wind and rejoining into swarm some distance away.

Gabriel slowly straightens his impressive height. He is wearing massive golden armour, one that makes Beelzebub roll her eyes over its ostentatiousness, the open faced helmet with a white and purple plume, in his left hand he is holding kite shaped shield and in his right the sword burns with celestial flame. He means business. Two huge purple wings are unfurled behind him. He flaps them once, twice and he is in the air. The swarm flees towards the mountainside.

Beelzebub knows that she has no chance to outfly him; Gabriel is the fastest angel around. Fighting him in the open like this, where he can fly circles around her, use his body as a battering ram or summon the bolt of lightning from the sky, is madness. He is doing it right now. It barely misses her, still the charged air surrounding it brushes against the edge of the swarm and some of her flies drop off, stunned. The next one hits her in the centre. She reforms into a single human shaped body instantly, but it is too late for Gabriel. She drops into the ravine she has been aiming for. Gabriel’s wings, easily eight meters across, don’t fit. He has to rotate his body to follow her.

Beelzebub summons her weapon, chosen with her opponent in mind. The pollaxe should compensate for his greater reach. She thrusts it forward this time and Gabriel barely manages to stop his flight in time not to be impaled on it. 

He flaps his wings and swings his sword. Beelzebub blocks his strike easily and grins at him in challenge. Gabriel grins back. Beelzebub thrusts back, hitting Gabriel’s shield. He takes advantage by aiming for her head. She manages to duck just in time. Gabriel’s sword flies above her head and strikes the face of the rock behind her. The deafening noise travels through the mountains and snow starts rolling from the nearby mountain, tuning into avalanche. 

There is the thing about Gabriel. Beelzebub knows his weaknesses. He is well-trained, but he learnt his craft in safe regulated sparring grounds of Heaven where no-one would dared to harm the precious archangel. Meanwhile Beelzebub honed her skill over the millennia, defending herself against inceant attacks from her rivals who coveted her position. 

Gabriel is also ruled by his emotion. Beelzebub ruled her emotion with iron control. The fight was the last place one wanted to get emotional. Beelzebub leads Gabriel onto a merry chase across the ravines and mountainsides, rock ledges and outcrops. He keeps swinging his sword at her more and more agitatedly, she keeps blocking him unmoved. He is getting angry and it makes him get sloppy. She is just waiting for him to make a mistake and expose himself. That opportunity comes when they are moving across the face of the smaller mountain of the range. Gabriel lifts his shield to use it as a blunt weapon. Beelzebub thrust towards his exposed torso. Gabriel tries to twist away but it’s too late, she gets him to the side. The metal meets metal and Gabriel’s chest-plate screeches and tears. Practicality beats decoration. Gabriel screams in pain, his wings flap helplessly. Beelzebub takes advantage of his stunned shock and crosschecks him across the face. Dazed, Gabriel’s body goes limp and he is falling.

Beelzebub stares at him for a moment. He doesn’t move his wings to save his fall. Beelzebub dives after him.

The white snow is covered with a bloody stripe when she finally lands beside him. The fall would kill ordinary human, but of course Gabriel is no ordinary human. He is damaged but not yet finished and he is slowly crawling to the sword dropped few feets away from him. He almost makes it, reaching for it with one bloodied hand when she kicks it away from him.

Gabriel looks up at her, defeated, and flops on his back. Beelzebub presses the head of the pollaxe to his throat, drawing a trickle of blood.

“Finish it.” says Gabriel. There is blood in his mouth. Beelzebub looks him up and down. His right wing is bent in and twisted, likely broken by impact. Blood is gushing from his side, his nose is turning purple. “Do it!” he shouts, followed by a wet cough, when she doesn’t move at all.

Beelzebub lifts her weapon and throws it away. Gabriel starts crying. “What are you doing? We are enemies! You are supposed to kill me!” His voice sounds weaker with every word.

Beelzebub sits on his lap. Gabriel’s body shakes underneath her. “I can’t.”

“Why don’t you do it?” slurs Gabriel.

Beelzebub takes him under his armpits, lifting his torso into sitting position. Gabriel sways like a rag doll. She loosens the strap under his chin and slides his helmet off his head carefully. 

“I could never kill you.” she kisses both his cheeks, tasting his freely flowing tears. “I love you too much for that.” Gabriel only sobs harder as she gathers him into her arms, laying his head on her shoulder. “Shhh.” His body goes limp few moments after.

At first Beelzebub is worried he might have discorporated or worse. But no, he is unconscious, blood loss getting him. She examines Gabriel face, pale and drawn underneath all that blood. She can’t heal him. Occult and Ethereal energies don’t mix well, she would end up making him only worse. She can’t take him to Heaven and she can’t certainly go to Hell. 

Carefully she takes Gabriel’s battered body to her arms and flies. Snowed slopes give way to a forest. Finally, she spots abandoned wooden cabin in the middle of the woods and lands. She lets herself in with a small demonic miracle. For a brief moment the door expands outside the three dimensions to make space for Gabriel’s wings.

The cabin is not big, just two rooms. The first one is combined kitchen and dining area, the second is a bedroom. Beelzebub deposits the angel on the bed carefully, trying her best not to disturb his injuries. She just vanishes his armour; he won’t need it anymore. 

With a flick of one demonic finger a fire is now merrily burning in the fireplace, and the kettle of water is boiling above it. Beelzebub leaves Gabriel for a while to gather her supplies. There is a first aid kit, bandages. What she can’t find she miracles into existence.

Gabriel’s breaths are ragged when she returns to him. It worries her. In usual circumstances, his corporation wouldn’t need to breathe at all. But his angelic self is fighting to keep his body alive. It can’t spare power to supply it with oxygen.

Almost detached, Beelzebub sews Gabriel’s ripped side together and bandages it. She aligns the bones in his wing, grateful that he is out to the world, and tries to fixate them as well as she is able. She cleans the blood off his face, sets his broken nose. She finds a blanket in the cupboard and covers him with it.

There is a rocking chair in the corner. She sits and waits.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of the morning are already streaming through the window when Gabriel finally stirs. Beelzebub is half asleep in her chair but jerks to alertness once Gabriel moves and blinks his eyes open. 

Stilted silence fills the bedroom while they both stare at each other. Eventually, Gabriel clears his throat, looking around the room. “Where are we?”

“A cabin in the woods,” says Beelzebub dryly.

“How did I get here? Did you bring me here?”

Beelzebub is so close to rolling her eyes. “Little gnomes brought you here.” At Gabriel’s incredulous stare, she sighs. Figures the Archangel won’t understand a simple joke. “Of course I brought you here.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to retort but changes his mind at the last moment. He instead looks over his body, wincing. “My wing…”

“Yes, you broke it when you fell down the mountain,” Beelzebub says flatly. Gabriel shifts to look at the immobilized wing and Beelzebub rushes to his bedside and presses him back to the mattress. “Don’t move for S- someone’s sake. Your wing needs to stay still or it will heal badly and you’ll never fly without pain ever again.”

Beelzebub knows what she is speaking about. Her own wings were badly damaged during her fall and from a lack of proper attention and care the bones in her wings didn’t heal properly and are now deformed. Beelzebub still experiences pains whenever she takes flight. The pain is so omnipresent she learned to ignore it, but it’s there at the back of her mind.

Luckily Gabriel heeds her advice and lowers his head back on the pillow. To say that he doesn’t look his best would be an understatement. He is pale, his eyes are glassy and his large body seems oddly shrunken in the bed. Exhaustions is apparent from his every little move, from the way he blinks at her tiredly.

“Let me check you over.” Beelzebub sits by Gabriel’s side and carefully peels of his bandages. They are covered in golden blood but luckily bleeding seems to have stopped. She changes them carefully. Gabriel avoids looking her straight into the eyes. They both ignore the leviathan in the room. Beelzebub knows they will have to talk about what happened. Beelzebub almost killed Gabriel. Gabriel almost lets her. But perhaps not now. By the look of him, Gabriel would crumble after one word in this direction.

Beelzebub puts her palm on his forehead. Gabriel flinches away from her. He feels a little warm. She digs out the first aid kit and rummages for some medicines. She has a very vague idea of what they supposed to do, but one of them is to reduce fever. She brings it to Gabriel along with a glass of water. Gabriel eyes her offerings with obvious distrust.

“You're going to poison me?”

“Don't.” Beelzebub stops him. “Don't try to be zzarcazztic. You aren't very good at it.” She pushes the glass of water under his nose. He presses his lips together as if he expects her to force-feed him. “It's just medicine and some water.”

“I don't consume any gross matter,” Gabriel informs her as if she hasn’t already known that. He is trying to sound dismissive but his dry throat croaks at the end of the sentence. 

This time Beelzebub rolls her eyes. “Idiot. Haven't anyone ever told you how much energy is expended to keep your corporation ticking if you don’t eat and drink when on Earth? Its energy you can't spare right now.” she examines Gabriel critically.

“I think I have enough energy to heal myself and keep this body functioning.” insists Gabriel stubbornly.

“Please, stop with the pretense already.” Beelzebub is annoyed. “You can barely keep your eyes open. You'll heal much faster if you zztop being an idiot and do as I tell you. Your body needs fluids and you are going to drink this.”

For a brief moment, she thinks that Gabriel is going to resist some more, but then he sighs resignedly and takes the glass into his shaky hand. Beelzebub feeds him the medicines and helps him drink. She is right about Gabriel being dehydrated. After his first swallow, he can't help himself and keeps gulping the water so she has to replenish the glass with a miracle. When Gabriel’s thirst is quenched, he collapses into the pillows with obvious relief.

“How wazz thizz for grozz matter?” she asks.

“You are going to tease me about it a lot, right?” murmurs Gabriel.

“Guilty azz a demon, I uze any ammunition you give me.” she tries to hide her anxiety. She wants Gabriel to be regaining his strength, not to be tired and sleepy when he barely regained consciousness.

Gabriel watches her through hooded eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“What? I told you, I am a demon-”

“No!” Gabriel interrupts her. “I mean...why did you save me?! You are a demon. We are enemies! You are supposed to kill me.”

 _I don’t want to see you dead, you idiot,_ Beelzebub’s inner voice cries but six thousand years of repression turns her tongue into stone. “Life would be boring without you.” she eventually forces out. 

Gabriel’s face twitches in irritation and he tenses on the bed. “Bullshit. I tried to kill you.” He sounds angry. Beelzebub can usually read Gabriel like an open book but now she isn’t sure why Gabriel is angry. Is it because she didn’t lie down and die like a proper demon should or because she even let him attempt it? Gabriel is unaware of her inner turmoil and continues on. “If the situation was reversed...if I had you helpless, I wouldn’t….I would have killed you.” Gabriel’s voice is thick with emotion. 

“Would you really?” Beelzebub hisses. She can tell when Gabriel isn’t telling the whole truth, she can almost smell it on him and this is one such occasion. “You made a poor showing of yourzzelf. It almost looked like you wanted me to strike you down instead.”

Gabriel looks angry, his anger driving his tiredness from his bones. He sits on the bed and his uninjured wing flaps and brushes against the wall. “Shut up. You have no idea what it’s like.”

“What’szz what like?” Beelzebub growls. “Zzeeing you falling down? Thinking I managed to kill you? Knowing that I am to spend eternity in Hell with no reprieve and no hope it will ever come to end now? You zhelfish bazztard. Izz life in Heaven zzo tedious you prefer getting gutted by a demon, is that it?”

“I just can’t stand it anymore.” moaned Gabriel.

“Stand what? Spending your whole existence in Paradise? Having the whole of Heavenly Host at your beck and call? You make no sense. What you have to complain about?”

“I don’t want to be like that anymore. I spent six thousand working for nothing, just for being laughed off for believing in the plan, for believing that She wouldn’t just play with us angels.”

You poor fool, Beelzebub thinks, we are all disposable playthings for her. She spent millennia wishing that Gabriel would arrive at this realization, yet seeing him in pain from the discovery brings her no pleasure. 

Gabriel continues in his complaints, hints of tears in the corners of his eyes. “I thought that my work mattered, that what I did mattered. I did things I didn’t like. I denied myself what I really wanted, all for her.” Gabriel gives Beelzebub an intense look. “Because I thought it will be worth it. And I am left looking like a fool. Well, I am done being Her toy.” He looks up towards the ceiling as if he can shout straight at God. “I QUI...nghh.”

Beelzebub interrupts Gabriel’s tirade by a rough kiss. He makes a surprised sound at the back of his throat and stares at her with eyes open wide, but his lips start moving against hers automatically. After a brief moment, they part, slightly out of breath. 

“What was it for?”

Only the consideration for his injuries stays her hand from smacking him across the head. “You are really foolish if you think you can talk like this without consequences.” For there is only one destination angel can go if they wish to end their celestial career and Beelzebub has never pegged Gabriel for a proper candidate for a demonic upgrade.

“She doesn’t care anyway,” mutters Gabriel mulishly. “She lets Aziraphale cavort around with a demon like the war never happened.” Except that was different form turning away from her completely, from shunning her.

Beelzebub takes Gabriel’s chin into her hand so roughly he actually flinches and she looks him dead into the eyes. “And why do you zzuddenly care? Do you think She cared for all these centuriezzz you made me into your fucktoy? You would fall now that she hurt your preciouzz pride but not before?”

“You were never my fucktoy.” protests Gabriel.

“Good job you did showing it.”

It stings a little, that Gabriel would turn his back on Heaven, abandoning his divine duty, permanently it seemed, for some sense of being wronged and not for her. 

Gabriel gasps. “I didn’t know you cared about it.”

“Of courzze I cared. I waited for you to pull your halo out of your azzzz for zzix thousand years.”

“That can’t be true,” Gabriel says in voice half-broken. “All demons lost their ability to feel emotion with their fall. You are driven only by base instincts.”

This time she slaps him. “Anger izz an emotion, no?” she climbs away from the bed. “I always knew you were zzelfish bazztard, Gabriel. Zzzatan help me what I ever zzaw in you, even when I wazz flower-drunk angel. But you could at least keep me out of your attemptzz to zzzelf-destruct, coward.”

Gabriel realizes that she truly means to leave when she is already in the doorway. “No, Beelz, wait. I didn’t mean it.” He tries to scramble after her but there is stabbing pain in the wound at his side and he collapses back into the bad with a pained groan. “Come on, Beelz.” But she is gone.

She paces the small kitchen restlessly for a while, locates a half-filled bottle of whiskey and takes a swing. Her hands are shaking. Damm Gabriel. He was always an oblivious idiot, always have been. She almost stopped hoping that he would change. She made herself content just having him the way he was.

She checks on him after a moment. The first thing she thinks is that he is asleep, but no, he only has his eyes closed, crying silently. Creeking of the wooden floor stirs him. He lifts his head and wipes his tears. “I am sorry.”

Of course, he is. Does Gabriel even know what he is sorry for? Damm her soft heart, that even the harshest flames of hellfire couldn’t turn to ash. May be She knew what She was doing after all, when she separated them, made one Fall, one to stay. Gabriel is bad for her, forever a weight tied to her leg. She approaches the bed and gingerly sits on the edge.

“I just don’t know what to do. I never knew what to do.” that is true. Despite his exalted position, Gabriel was always better at being a follower rather than making others follow him. Except now he has nothing to follow, he has no orders, no purpose and he is lost.

“What do you want?” Beelzebub asks instead.

Gabriel’s silence stretches for so long it turns awkward.

“Stay,” he says simply. 

There is a part of Beelzebub that wants to refuse but eventually, she scoops close to him and puts her head on his shoulder. “Stay forever.”

Beelzebub doesn’t know what to do or say to help Gabriel to make sense of the chaos of his own head. She can’t even make sense of her own mind. So she only closes her eyes, forces a brief moment of calm into existence. Like this, they fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Gabriel pads into the kitchen. His wing has healed enough for him to put it away, but he favors his right side when he moves around. The wound on his stomach still obviously pains him.

He turns up his nose at Beelzebub’s meager lunch.

“That stinks.”

“It’s sardines,” comments Beelzebub. Every kind of food was smelly in Gabriel’s opinion. “You don’t have to be here and smell it.”

Gabriel plops down on the spare chair instead. He stares out of the window for a while, through Beelzebub has no idea at what. Old spruce is obscuring half of a view. He taps his fingers on the tabletop.

“Is there something particular you want?”

“I have been thinking,” Gabriel starts. He doesn’t continue even when Beelzebub waits for him patiently to elaborate. 

Her first instinct is to mock Gabriel. ‘ _ Don’t hurt yourself,’  _ she would usually say. But something makes her hesitate. Somehow she doesn’t want to pick on Gabriel under these circumstances when he is experiencing this strange breakdown of his. It’s ridiculous. She is a demon! The Prince of Hell! She should be taking advantage of Gabriel’s weakness. She should be undermining his faith in God and Heaven further, she should try to manipulate him into revealing Heaven’s secrets in his fragile state of mind, needle him into falling. It would be a major coup, removing one of the Archangel from Heaven....but to what purpose? There isn’t to be a war. Removing Gabriel from Heaven wouldn’t bring anyone any benefit.

Sometimes she despises Gabriel. She hates him for making her feel like this, emotional and vulnerable. Causing her to behave opposite to her nature. 

“I want to leave,” Gabriel announces.

Beelzebub checks him over. It’s true that over the last few days Gabriel regained some of his colour. The dark rings under his eyes have receded and he is no longer hunched over with exhaustion. There is a new spark in his eyes, a strange gleam indicating that he is ready to go back.

She is disappointed a little. This was the first time in her life when they could share a space without any charade, without a fake act that they were powerful Archangel and Prince, or some fictional characters she dreamed up. Here they could simply be Beelzebub and Gabriel. But she knew it would be over eventually. She knew Gabriel would come to his senses.

She tries to keep her voice even. “I am not keeping you here. You are fit enough to go back to Heaven.”

“This isn’t what I meant,” Gabriel frowns at her. “I don’t want to go back to Heaven. I want to leave. Forever.”

“What?” Beelzebub gapes at Gabriel. Here goes her assumption he is coming back to his senses. The opposite seems to be happening. He seemed to have gone crazy.

Gabriel plunges on. “And I want you to come with me.”

“I can’t!” she blurts out without even pausing to think about it.

Gabriel looks hurt. Did he think that she would jump into his arms and go along with whatever silly idea he came up with? “Why not?”

“Think, Gabriel. You are an angel, your place is in Heaven. I am a demon, my place is in Hell.”

“Because you love it so much here. You’d rather be Satan’s flunky forever rather than be with me,” Gabriel stands up his body shaking, upset by the rejection.

“This izzn’t what I meant and you know it. Do you think I can just come up to the Devil and tell him that I quit, have a nice rest of eternity? He’d hunt me down to the end of the Universe.”

“I’d deal with him,” says Gabriel stubbornly. He is sweet. And way too overconfident.

Beelzebub snorts. “You couldn’t even deal with me, pigeon.”

It’s too much of an insult for Gabriel. “Forget it. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have known you wouldn’t want me.” He turns and storms back into the bedroom. He slams the door that the whole cabin shakes. There’s a dull thud as he throws something.

Beelzebubs waits until there is silence and follows. Gabriel is sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes are wet when he looks up. “What?” he mutters.

Beelzebub climbs into his lap. She doesn’t know if his anger left him or if he is simply so stunned but he lets her, even scoops back to make it more comfortable for her.

“I love you,” she says. The words feel like acid was travelling up her throat. She never allowed herself to say this out loud and she wonders if she has gone as crazy as Gabriel.

“What?” Gabriel breathes out.

“I would go with you in a heartbeat. I know you know that. I know that you know it or you wouldn’t ask me to come.”

“But?”

“I don’t want to see you killed. What do you think Lucifer will do if I leave: What do you think he will do to you if he learns I left with you. Assuming God even lets me one step out of Hell. I wasn’t made to fall to frolic around with the Archangel.” She wasn’t made to be happy. “And do you think She will let you just leave Heaven. You are Her most prized servant.”

“Aziraphale left Heaven. For a demon. Nothing happened to him.”

Beelzebub can see Gabriel’s logic. She can see the steps his mind has taken to reach his decision. If rules didn’t apply to Aziraphale why would apply to others? But Beelzebub knew how dangerous such a mindset could be.

“You know She has her favourites.” God’s favourites always got away with serious mistakes that would see ordinary angels damned in a flash. But even God’s favour had limits. Step over the invisible line and your punishment s was tenfold to other damned. Lucifer could tell tales.

Gabriel nods. Once upon a time, he was also one of the most favoured. Was. He hasn’t spoken with God for centuries. "I want you, not God's favour." His words are undeniable blasphemy. 

“I don’t want to see you fall,” Beelzebub says.

“Why not? In Hell, we could at least be together.”

Anything but that. Beelzebub would rather see Gabriel dead before she would see him Fall. 

“You aren’t one for Hell.” She doesn’t mean that Gabriel is such an image of virtue and goodness. His mind would never deal with falling. Despite what he is saying now, Beelzebub nows that he’s still craving his Mother’s affection and approval. That was the main reason why he is feeling so betrayed now. Falling would be the ultimate abandonment for him. His mind would snap.

“Even if you are right and she doesn’t care where you go and with whom, do you think Michael will let you?”

Gabriel looks her into eyes intently and seriously. “You don’t still understand. I am leaving whether you’ll come with me or not. Through I would prefer if you’d come. And I don’t care what God, Michael or Satan will do.”

“I am not worth it.”

“You are. Every second I can spend with you without pretense is worth it. And I am sorry I was an idiot for all these centuries and didn’t let you leave.”

Beelzebub feels her heart-melting, her resistance weakening. She sees that Gabriel is serious that he won’t change the path he has decided to set out on. She is scared, mainly for him, but impressed. She gives up convincing him to do a reasonable thing.

She leans to him and kisses him. It’s alow and almost chaste. Gabriel responds and presses for more, wrapping his hands around her body. They kiss and explore their bodies as if they never touched each other before. Not this tenderly. 

Beelzebub heat gathers in her belly and travels down to her groin. She removes both their pants. Gabriel is already hard, his cock standing proudly between his legs. Beelzebub wraps her hand around the thick length and slowly takes him into her wet heat. They both groan in unison when she sinks down on it to the root.

Their coupling is slow but intense. Previously their fucking was rushed and aggressive as they tried to dominate each other when they convinced themselves that it was just sex, that there were no emotion involved. Today is different. Today it’s lovemaking. They don’t talk. Beelzebub rides Gabriel’s cock slowly, almost lazily, until he comes inside her with a sigh. He removes his hand from around her waist and presses his thumb to her clit. Few flicks across the sensitive bud have her coming too.

After Gabriel slips out of her, she lies her head on his shoulder. “Where would we even go?”

“Everywhere.” There is a hint of triumph in his sleepy smile.

“You sure you’d manage it? To live on Earth among humans?”

“Who said anything about Earth and humans? I watched them scurry around down here for six thousand millennia. There is a whole universe out there. I want to see something different.”

hey crawl back into bed and Beelzebub throws a blanket around them. They spend some time snuggling but Gabriel must not have regained as much of his strength as he seemed. He falls asleep soon after. Beelzebub spends some time just looking at his peaceful face. 

_ This is a mistake,  _ her mind provided,  _ if Gabriel wants to get himself killed, let him. He doesn’t have to drag you with him. _

Her heart has another opinion.  _ This is what you always wanted. _

She isn’t as reasonable a demon as she wants. Heart wins.

  
  
  
  


Next morning Beelzebub snaps her fingers and the cabin that was their refuge for the last weeks transforms back into the state they found it in. Pantry restocks itself, furniture rights itself, even the dust settles back where it was disturbed.

She walks outside. Gabriel is standing under the trees, looking up at the sky with sharp and alert eyes. She walks to him and takes his hands. He smiles down at her. 

“Where do you want to go first?” she asks.

“I think the Triangulum Galaxy. I heard there are some really nice views.”

They depart in a flash of light, their bodies transforming into the stream of energy and light making up their true forms.

This might still turn into a terrible disaster. They might be stopped by the edge of the solar system. But Beelzebub guesses that she will never find out if she never tries. She holds on Gabriel’s hand harder.


End file.
